wod3rfandomcom-20200215-history
1940: Last days of WWII
September 1940 The first days of September 1940 were a critical turning point in the so-called Battle of Britain. British RAF and German Luftwaffe were engaging in lethal dogfights over the Channel daily and yet the was no clear indication of who would emerge victorious. The germans were supreme in tactical planning, keeping the RAF on the defensive. The RAF however managed to keep deploying squadrons of aircrafts precisely where they were needed, thus saving resources. The one device that enabled RAF to stay operational during this several weeks long onslaught was AMES-1 (also known as Chain Home), an array of radars that was capable of detecting enemy aircrafts over the Channel and pinpoint their position and bearing with great accuracy. The AMES-1 was no secret for the Germans; they just had no means to work around it. The only way to avoid the radar was to fly dangerously low (and thus stay within a "radar shadow "), or fly over the controlled zone which was a feat only several aircrafts were capable of. November 1940 however was the month when the stalemate was broken. The turning point of the prolonged Battle of Britain happened when Gösta Caroli , a German operative of Swedish origin managed to cripple the AMES-1 and relay a message informing the german Command of the fact that Britain was vulnerable. During the days that followed, Luftwaffe managed to decimate the RAF and thus open stage for successful launch of Operation Sea Lion . Following the principles of Blitzkrieg , german troops pushed the front further towards London before the British Army could compose themselves. For a more detailed version, see September 1940 ... October 1940 On the day October 1, 1940, German Army entered London, spearheaded by over 20.000 Stormtroopers and 1.000 tanks. In his speech dated the same day, Adolf Hitler stated that "... The battle against hippocrytes may be won for this day, but we must stay alert and strong and crush the germ of reactionary thoughts with an iron fist. Let us now remember the sacrifice of many a noble soldiers and compatriots who made the victory of truth possible. Let every heart bask in the joy of today, so that we may work towards a future united and with courage. ..." In his speech, Adolf Hitler further appealed to both allies and enemies of Germany that they hold back their aggression. He also appealed on their sense of humanity and suggested that "... it is Germany's most heartfelt wish that we meet our partners at a diplomacy table as equals, that we end hostilities and embrace the fact that the violent war against the Truth that our enemies have started, has ended in defeat of the unworthy - and begin our discussions from there. ..." International situation began to calm down after this speech, despite several military conflicts between the Japan Empire and China. By the end of the month, all major powers have agreed to once again meet at the table. For a more detailed version, see October 1940 ... November 1940 While regions of former France and Britain were being reorganized and brought back to normal everyday life, the diplomacy was hard at work. The ambassador of USSR insisted that all hostilities would have to be ceased before the USSR can even consider ratifying an international peace agreement. This condition was to be expected; the Emperor of Japan's Army was standing practically at the back door to USSR. Debating this point took much of the time, especially since the Ambassador of His Majesty Prince Hirohito presented a personal note from His Majesty, claiming that the Prince was willing to consider a cease-fire if the body would ratify Japan claiming already held area of China as Japan's own. Seeing that as the only way out of the stalemate, both the USSR and USA ambassadors have finally agreed to Prince Hirohito's conditions. A preliminary draft of the Treaty of Sevilla was prepared on November 14 1940, and the final form was signed seven days later on November 21, 1940. Among others, the Treaty of Sevilla contained a paragraph stating that none of the signed powers shall in any way attempt to interfere with free will of any nation expressed through the nation's legitimate government. This article of the Treaty later became a critical point during the Iceland Crisis of 1943. For a more detailed version, see November 1940 ... Category:International Relations Category:German operations during WWII Category:German Intelligence operations Category:Britain Category:Year 1940 Category:Year 1941